


I'll Never Hurt You

by RisingSun



Series: I Promise You [8]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun





	I'll Never Hurt You

“Jinho hyung.”

The small vocalist smiled at the way the simple, familiar greeting evolved into more loving version, usually accompanied by touches – a hand slipping into his own or an arm around his waist or a kiss on the back of his neck. Yuto loved skinship, whole Pentagon family learned that a long time ago, but since they started dating it became even more apparent to the older boy.

Yuto smiled when Jinho leaned into the touch, settling into his arms when the younger one sat down beside him. They were in Japan, their Tokyo concert finished two hours ago, so they were back in Jinho’s room. The older one was already ready for bed, but it was expected of Yuto to join him, so he wasn’t surprised when his boyfriend slipped under the covers with him.

Jinho knew what being in Japan meant to Yuto. This was his territory after all. Every time they came back here he could feel the rapper get more comfortable even though he’s been living in Korea for quite some time now. Home was home and nothing could change that, it was only natural for him to feel more at ease in his country. The younger one didn’t talk about that much, but he didn’t need to, it was expected and Pentagon family knew it.

However, the vocalist didn’t know what their trip to Japan this time would mean for their new relationship. Yuto wanted a lot of things, almost turning into a small excited kid as he tried planning things they could do during the small amount of free time they had. It was adorable really, too bad their heavily packed schedule couldn’t allow him to fulfill those wishes. They managed to go out for food Yuto was craving for a couple of times and take a walk around unfamiliar neighborhoods, but that wasn’t nearly enough for the younger boy. Yuto wouldn’t admit it, but there was a trace of disappointment in his beautiful eyes and Jinho felt bad, even if it wasn’t his fault.

“Tired?” Yuto asked suddenly as Jinho turned to look at him when they laid down.

“Not more than usual.” Jinho smiled, wrapping his arm around Yuto’s waist, snuggling even closer.

“Good… I don’t want to sleep.” The younger boy simply announced and Jinho understood. They didn’t have much time left in Japan and Yuto wanted to enjoy it somehow – even if it only meant not falling into the dreamland.

“What do you want to do then?” Jinho asked, resting his head on the pillow next to Yuto’s as he kept his eyes on him.

“Anything really… I don’t know, I just…” The rapper sighed softly and it sounded so sad, Jinho couldn’t help but frown. He bit his lip and reached up to caress the younger’s cheek, making him face him before leaning in to kiss him.

“I know you wanted more from this trip.” He whispered against his lips, placing soft kisses in between his words. “I’m sorry… I’m not helpful at all.”

“You’re with me.” Yuto replied, shaking his head a bit. “It’s not your fault, I’m just greedy.”

“You’re not greedy. You’re home. It means a lot to you.” Jinho corrected. “We all know that. Did you enjoy it though? I felt like you were worrying all the time.”

“It was good… It was better than good. I just wanted too much.” The younger one sighed a bit. “I don’t know what I expected, I knew how busy we will be. Me whining about it is just so childish and stupid and… now it’s almost over and I really wanted to show you so much, I wanted to do so much with you and now it feels like I wasted a lot of time thinking about it and it wasn’t enough.”

“We had a great time though. Maybe it wasn’t enough, but I don’t think you’d be that easily satisfied even if we had the chance to do more.” Jinho chuckled. “It’s not our last time in Japan, Yuto.”

“But it’s the first time since we started dating. I wanted it to be special.” The older one shook his head.

“It was special.” He shifted a bit, inching closer again to kiss him as a thought came to mind. He wasn’t sure what would Yuto think about it, he was a bit worried that Yuto might not be ready or that he was rushing it. Jinho, however, thought it was anything but rushed considering the level of closeness they’ve achieved during the last couple of weeks. Getting more intimate was something he had expected some time ago, yet Yuto never initiated it and he kept waiting. Maybe it was time to do something about it instead.

“But… we can make it more special.” The older boy added softly, looking into Yuto’s eyes. It took younger one a moment to comprehend what Jinho was offering and then another one to speak up.

“Hyung… I… are you sure? I wanted it to be special.” He knew he sounded dumb and he must’ve been crazy to protest, but Jinho just let out a small chuckle.

“You and me, in Japan. That’s not special enough for you?”

“You and me anywhere is special enough, hyung.” Yuto whispered honestly, his cheeks reddening partly because of his own words and partly because it seemed like this was actually happening and he knew that whatever he had imagined during the endless nights before and after he had become Jinho’s boyfriend won’t do justice to what will actually happen tonight.

Jinho’s fingers shifted down to the hem of Yuto’s shirt, slipping under it and tracing a trail up his side gently, trying to mask how nervous he actually was. He kissed the taller boy again, starting off slowly as his hand continued exploring Yuto’s skin, turning sideways across his chest as he pushed his shirt up. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to ease Yuto into this and he had the feeling his own burning desire won’t be much of a help. But relaxing and going with the flow was the best way, so Jinho just gave in, doing whatever he felt like doing as each second passed.

Yuto’s shirt left the younger one’s body much too fast, followed by Jinho’s just as quickly. The vocalist inched closer again, reattaching their lips, the kiss turning more passionate as he touched his boyfriend’s torso more, at the same time feeling Yuto’s hands on his back, pulling him closer on top of himself. Jinho shifted a bit, half straddling him and let himself enjoy the hot kiss a bit longer before breaking it and moving onto Yuto’s neck, pressing wet kisses down it slowly.

The rapper looked down at the side of Jinho’s face and then his gaze shifted to the older one’s hand moving down his chest to his hip, tips of the fingers that were a part of so many of his fantasies slowly disappearing under his boxers, pushing the underwear down slightly. He licked his lips nervously, hypnotized by the sight of Jinho’s perfect hand touching his skin, the feeling leaving burning sensation. They haven’t even done anything yet and Yuto was overwhelmed, his heart thumping wildly against his chest, making him feel like an overly excited little boy about to embarrass himself.

“Hyung…” he breathed, immediately disliking just how needy he sounded. “I… god…” Jinho looked up at him, meeting a flushed Yuto and smiled, moving his hand back to rest on his boyfriend’s side. “Your hands…”

“My hands?” Jinho raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“They’re too much…” Yuto closed his eyes, feeling even more embarrassed.

“I haven’t done anything.”

“I love your hands…” There was no point in hiding it. He looked back at Jinho. “I’ve loved them for so long. To the point... I fantasize about them all the time.” Jinho’s eyes darkened at that as a new idea formed in his mind. He smirked lightly, kissing Yuto’s jaw gently as he reached down to tug on his underwear, a moment later moving down to swiftly pull it off as well.

“I had no idea you love my hands.” The smirk was back as he slid his hand up Yuto’s thigh playfully, his gaze shifting down the younger one’s body, taking in the sight of the handsome boy he loved. “That’s useful information.” He added. “Sit up, you should enjoy the sight better.” Yuto obeyed, not understanding what Jinho had in mind until the older one moved to sit behind him and pulled him against his chest.

“That’s better, isn’t it?” The vocalist whispered against Yuto’s neck as he sneaked his arms around him from behind, one hand going straight down to the younger one’s cock, taking hold of it boldly. He could hear Yuto gasp softly, the younger one conflicted in between thoughts of his confession making everything harder for himself and loving it a bit too much.

“You’re trying to kill me.” He breathed, watching Jinho’s fingers wrap themselves around his growing erection and starting moving up and down slowly. They were hypnotizing yet again, there was nothing he could do but watch, the vocalist’s hot breath on his neck not offering any kind of comfort.

“I’m trying to make you feel exceptionally good.” His hyung replied, nuzzling his neck as he did it. “Watch me do it.” He sounded much more confident than he was feeling, but the way Yuto started pushing his hips up slowly to meet his palm was only boosting that confidence, making him feel more excited, more bold.

Jinho’s other hand moved up Yuto’s chest slowly, reaching one of his nipples and starting playing with it just as slowly as he started a trail of soft kisses along his neck. He listened to the younger boy’s breath hitching lightly when he started stroking him a bit faster, his hold tightening a bit and felt his own semi-hard cock pressing against Yuto’s back. The Japanese boy bucked up into his hand more freely now and Jinho kept his eyes on him, allowing a small groan to escape his throat at the sight. He couldn’t stop watching when Yuto built up rhythm on his own, fucking his hand needily, in a way mesmerized by the way the younger boy’s hips moved.

He stroked him harder, collecting the oozing precum, his fist getting slicker, hotter and biting his lip instead of marking Yuto’s neck, the thought of being careful about leaving marks in a tiny place somewhere in the back of his head. Another thought accompanied it soon enough and Jinho stopped, pulling away, turning the taller boy’s head with his other hand gently to kiss him as he moved from behind him. Yuto kissed him hungrily, messily, obviously wanting much more than that, reflecting Jinho’s need and a moment later Jinho completely moved away and scurried to dig through his bag, finding lube and a condom.

“You’re prepared…” Yuto breathed, pushing himself up as he watched Jinho pull off his own boxers.

“I have been since we started dating.” The older one blushed lightly as his boyfriend chuckled a bit.

“Really hyung?” He asked, getting on his knees, gaining confidence suddenly and taking the lube from Jinho’s hands, pushing him down gently instead. “Were you waiting?”

“Yes.” The vocalist simply replied, laying down and spreading his legs a bit when Yuto reached down to caress his inner thigh slowly, at the same time reaching up to pull him on top of himself. He could feel the younger boy’s nervousness even with him trying to mask it and he smiled reassuringly, bringing his hand into Yuto’s hair gently.

The Japanese boy locked their gazes together, the intense love behind Jinho’s eyes feeding him more confidence, so he coated his fingers with lube and brought his hand close to the older boy’s entrance before hesitantly rubbing one finger against it and pushing it slowly in. His hyung sighed softly, spreading his legs to give him easier access and Yuto looked back at him, trying to read his expression.

“It’s okay, just go slow.” Jinho smiled, caressing his boyfriend’s hair and then pulling him closer to hug him loosely. “You won’t hurt me.”

“I’ll never hurt you.”

The words were so painfully honest, Jinho felt his heart swelling with love, so much love it felt like his ribcage won’t be able to hold it anymore, like it will escape his chest any second now, the feelings blocking any feeling of discomfort or pain to register in his mind as he stared at Yuto. The younger one stared right back, the words still floating in the air and the way Jinho was mirroring his gaze were enough.

He had no experience and that should’ve terrified him, but this was Jinho and he couldn’t screw up that bad as long as he was careful, right? He knew what he should do, he knew how it was supposed to go in theory, but how exactly he was going to do it was a blur and he knew he’ll probably need some guidance. But this was Jinho and that alone was enough to make Yuto feel more sure of himself as he started preparing him. One finger quickly became two and then three and he was taking in the way Jinho’s breath escaped his red, bitten lips, his fingers curled around Yuto’s arm, the other hand playing with his locks, the way he started lightly pushing his hips against his hand until the older one’s dark orbs looked at him with a deeper need, as if giving him a sign it was time. They didn’t need words at all.

As soon as Yuto’s fingers left his hole Jinho shifted to roll the condom onto the younger boy’s length, lifting his gaze to look at his face as he was doing it, noticing the other boy’s eyes following the movement of his hands. Jinho was never particularly fond of his own hands, he didn’t find them anything special, so the fact that Yuto did was both so foreign and heartwarming, it was thrilling in a way. He shifted again, guiding Yuto closer as he pressed himself against the tip of his arousal before letting the younger boy take charge again.

The Japanese boy’s gaze shifted back up to Jinho’s face and he slowly pushed in, doing his best to be careful and focusing on the older boy’s expression, only getting another look of encouragement as his boyfriend exhaled another breath, trying to adjust when Yuto was fully in. The heat and tightness surrounding him was overwhelming, but Yuto tried hard to control himself.

“I can do this.” He murmured to himself without even realizing he said it out loud and Jinho chuckled slightly breathlessly.

“You’re doing great.” The older one praised, hugging him once again, letting Yuto’s heat engulf him as the younger boy pressed down harder. “Relax… I won’t break or anything.” He added, a moment later almost regretting those words as Yuto decided to move.

“Fuck…” Jinho hissed, holding onto him. “Too soon.” Yuto froze halfway and looked at him in panic. “I’m fine…” The older one quickly reassured him, the look on the Japanese boy’s face making him frown. He wasn’t exactly fine, it burnt pretty bad, making it hard for him to relax again and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and doing his best to do it quickly. Yuto’s worried expression greeted him again when he looked at him after a moment.

“It hurts.” Yuto looked at him sadly and Jinho was amazed how innocent he could be even in the position they were in.

“It’s supposed to hurt.” He responded, smiling as the pain started subsiding, allowing him to relax more. He moved a bit against Yuto and the younger one bit his lip hard, slowly pushing in all the way again, his eyes searching for Jinho’s gaze of approval again. The vocalist smiled at him, biting his lip a bit at how adorable Yuto was and then leaned up to kiss him, trying to be loving, but failing as Yuto’s lips clashed harder against his own. He moaned, adjusting to the hungry kiss, a little bit amused and very much turned on by the rollercoaster Yuto was taking him on.

Like everything they were doing together for the first time it was an unpredictable, foreign ride. Jinho and Yuto did blend well, but never on first try. They both learned quickly though and that was helpful. So, again, they were clumsy. Not much, just until Yuto found a rhythm, getting a hang of it, Jinho’s playful breathless chuckles turning into soft moans. Contrary to predictions the vocalist wasn’t very vocal in bed, but Jinho from Yuto’s fantasies matched the real Jinho and that was a turn on of its own. The Japanese boy watched in awe, trying to memorize it all – from the small details of Jinho’s appearance – wet locks plastered to his forehead, half lidded dark eyes, flushed cheeks and red lips, the feeling of his hand gripping Yuto’s hair and the way he switched his touches from caressing to strong hold, the way his chest moved as he breathed to his hips rolling against his own, meeting them and asking for more, then to the feeling of the older boy’s legs wrapped tightly around him, pulling him in harder as well. The soft, quiet sounds floating from Jinho’s lips to his ears were music on its own, a driving force adding up to all the sensations and making him even more needy.

Yuto leaned down, nuzzling his cheek for a moment, letting those sounds vibrate against his own skin, Jinho’s breath hitting it and he let out a small groan of his own, his hips changing the speed of the rhythm he built up, slow thrusts turning into faster, harder ones. The vocalist’s voice raised slightly in pitch, both of their breaths growing heavier as the speed only went up from that moment on, the sound of their skin meeting soon following.

The Japanese boy pulled himself up slightly, one hand holding Jinho’s hip firmly, the other holding up his weight as his palm rested beside the older one’s head and they locked eyes together again. He continued thrusting harder, trying to go deeper until Jinho moaned louder, arching his back slightly and pushed his hips back hard, meeting Yuto’s eagerly.

“God… hyung…” Yuto groaned, immediately letting go of his hip and moving his hand to the older one’s erection instead, starting stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts, aware that he won’t be able to last much longer and just letting go.

“Yuto…” Jinho’s voice was filled with mixture of lust and love and the Japanese boy was sure his own name has never sounded sexier.

That voice and the deadly grip those hands had on him were enough, but Jinho was still looking at him – the way those dark orbs were penetrating his soul was just too much and Yuto reached his climax without a warning, low groan floating through the air to harmonize with the vocalist’s moan as the younger one made sure to continue pumping Jinho’s cock even as he was riding out his orgasm. It didn’t take long for the older one to cum as well, his seed painting his chest and Yuto continued to watch even though his arm that was holding his weight was threatening to give in on him.

Shallow pants filled the silence of the room as a moment passed and Yuto allowed himself to ungracefully collapse right beside his boyfriend as the older one reached for some tissues, trying to at least clean his chest before the rapper pulled him closer into his arms.

“Hyung.” Jinho smiled at him, snuggling close as he hugged him. The words died on Yuto as he realized there was so much to say and at the same time nothing at all. They didn’t need them.

The small vocalist’s smile didn’t falter. He knew what Yuto was feeling simply because they’ve been mirroring each other for quite some time now. Mirroring and reading. Waiting and following. Blending. It was never perfect, but it was as close as they could get to perfect and that was enough.


End file.
